Role Reversal: Team 7: Kakashi, Rin, Obito
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Role Reversal! Kakashi finally became a genin! Now he will erase the shame his father caused his family! But he can only do that by surviving a bipolar massacre surviver Obito Uchiha, the-girl-that-will-not-understand-that-he's-not-interested Rin, and his sensei, a blond hyperactive idiot named Naruto. Oh, and save that world, but doesn't everybody? Almost all roles reversed.
1. Chapter 1

Beep beep beep beep

Kakashi blinked and yawned. It took him a moment to realize that the annoying noise was his alarm clock, since he almost never needed it to wake up. _How long did I stay up last night worrying about the team selections to sleep until my alarm?, _he asked himself as he shut off his alarm.

He got up and quickly slipped on his plain black ninja garb over his blue under shirt and mask and grabbed his father's sword. He looked in the mirror before heading out, only to stop and go back for his headband.

Now he was a ninja, and really, it took them long enough to let him graduate. He was about to graduate at age five when his father killed himself, and the Hokage decided to make him wait to the normal age of 12 to become a ninja for fear of his mental health. Kakashi shook his head and locked his door. It didn't matter anymore. He was a ninja here and now and he was going to make up for his fathers shame.

Now he just had to get to the academy on time for the team selections because he slept over longer then he thought he did.

xXx

He was one of the last ones there but there was still plenty of time before the teacher came to call out the times. He looked around. The Hyuga twins were sitting next to each other, surprising everybody as they never seemed to be on good terms. Inochi was chatting away with Shikaku, who just looked bored, and Choza was eating his chips beside them, looking like he was only half listening. Rin was talking to Tsume and sending his glances every so often, Shibi was sitting off away from everybody else, Gai was explaining Youth to a civilian girl that Kakashi remembered like weapons and Obito-

Kakashi paused and looked over the room once more. Obito wasn't there. Kakashi sweatdropped and sighed. He knew the boy was late about two or three times a week but to day of all days was the day he chose to be late for the week? He had wanted to talk to the idiot Uchiha before the teacher got there. He didn't really like the boy, and he felt that Obito didn't really like him either, but Kakashi was the Rookie of the year and Obito was the Dead-last. They would be on a team together, whether they liked it or not and Kakashi wanted to make a truce. He didn't want to deal with Obito yelling at him for a fight every time he brushed the Uchiha off.

Anyway, Obito had to get there soon, because the teacher was standing in the front of the room now. If Obito didn't get there before his name was called would get him in trouble with their new sensi and Kakashi had better things to do besides listening the idiot get chewed out.

"Team 6 is Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inochi Yamanaka. Team 7 is Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, and Obito U-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Obito yelled as he ran into the class room, interrupting the teacher. The teacher just glared and pointed to the only empty seat, which just happened to be the one beside Kakashi. Obiot smiled sheepishly and sat down and the teacher started over on Team 7.

"As I was saying... Team 7 is Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, and Obito U-"

"What?!" Obito yelled and jumped up. He pointed angily at Kakashi. "Why am I on a team with this jerk?!"

"Obito!" The Teacher yelled and Obito faltered. "Your team is balenced, with the Rookie of the year, Kakashi, the Top Kunoichi, Rin, and the Dead-last, _you_. Now would you let me continue?!"

Obito flinched and sat down quietly, like he did whenever he got reminded of his Dead-last statas. Kakashi could remember a time when the Uchiha was doing fine in class. Not the best, but certainly close and no where near the Dead-last. It was also a time when he was late nearly everyday and didn't have the emo mood swings.

But that was before _it _happened.

Kakashi supposed it made perfect sense. To have your whole family killed by your Clan Head would mess anyone up. The Clan Head being the only Uchiha that thought Obito had potential made it even worse. Yes, Itachi did a lot of damage to Obito, the only reason Kakashi put up with him nicer then he would have anyway.

"Team 8 is Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shibi Aburama. Team 9 is Hizashi Hyuga, Mighto Gai-"

Kakashi stopped listening at this point, having heard his team and lost intrest.

xXx

"Ok, lets introduce ourselves! State your name, your likes and dislikes, and your dreams for the future." Their Jonin Sensei said, smiling at the three genin. Kakashi couldn't decide if the blond infront of them who was sitting on the railing on the roof like it was nothing was just natually cheerful or if it was a front. Could _anyone _even be _this _cheerful in the first place? Their Sensei had spikey blond hair pushed back by his Leaf headband and bright blue eyes behind glasses. Kakashi could tell there was a Genjutsu on the glasses, though, hiding some kind of scar. He could see the tip of it coming out from under his glasses. And he had the oddest whisker-like cheek marks and the stupidest thing for orange. Kakashi come out of his thoughts when his sensei pointed to him. "You first, silver."

He opened his mouth to answer the question when Rin interrupted. "Sensei, why don't you show us what we're supossed to answer you with?"

Their sensei smiled bigger. "Good idea. Lets see... My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and a good battle, I dislike people who turn their back on their teammates and the two minutes it takes for the ramen to get done, and my dream for right now is to help you three become a strong team. Got it?" Naruto asked and the three nodded. He pointed to Kakashi again. "Your go."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake..." He paused. How much should he tell them. He smirked under his mask when a thought came to him. He could totally mess with him. "My likes aren't my dislikes and my dislikes aren't my likes... Dreams? I had one of those last night..."

Silence greeted him. Naruto's smile turned from overly cheerful to nervous and slightly amused, Rin just looked confused, and Obito looked annoyed.

"All we learned was his name..." The dark haired boy huffed. Naruto shook his head before pointing to Rin.

"Your turn missy!"

Rin nodded. "Ok. My name is Rin Nohara, I like..." She paused and looked to him and blushed. If anything, this seemed to make Obito even more annoyed. Rin coughed and tried to get her blush to go down as she continued. "I dislike Kunoichis that make it seem like were all weak and only rely on our looks..." She paused, trying to think if she really hated anything else and Kakashi watched Naruto nodded in agreement to the Kunoichi thing. "I don't think I really hate anything else... My dream is to become top field medic nin!"

"Good!" Naruto smiled. "Your turn, goggles." Obito glared and messed with his orange goggles. Naruto laughed. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I like your goggles! If you haven't noticed, I happen to like the color orange." Obito smiled and nodded.

"My name is Obito Uchiha. I like..." His eyes became unfocas for a moment before he snapped back. "Er... I mean, I like..." Suddenly he blushed and glanced at Rin out of the corner of his eye, not that the girl noticed. Kakashi and Naruto both did however, and Kakashi wanted to facepalm at how he missed Obito crush on Rin for so long. Thinking back, it seemed obvious. Obito shook his head. "Anyway. I dislike... well, I have to agree with sensei! I hate anyone who would leave their teammates behind! My dream is..." Obito, who have been smiling before, frown. "To kill a certain someone."

Naruto frowned and Kakashi was caught off guard how quickly he had become serious. Silence greeted Obito's statement. It was an uncomfertable silence, unlike the confused on that fell after Kakashi's statement. Rin was looking at Obito with a mix of worry and sadness, Naruto was glaring at the ground with his glasses magical staying on his nose and not slipping off, and Kakashi felt awkward. He had no idea what to do so he just mess with his father's sword. After a moment, Naruto looked back up and smiled as if that never happened.

"Ok, great! Now that we know who we are-"

"We know nothing about Kakashi!" Obito yelled, thankfully not in his emo mode. Naruto just continued talking.

"-Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 9." He got up and balanced on the bar, facing away from them, to leave. He paused, as if considering or remembering something, before looking at them over his shoulder and smirking. It was weird after getting so used to him smiling. "Oh, and don't eat breakfest, kiddies~! You might threw up."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was the last one to arrive the next day. Not because he was late or anything. No, he was perfectly on time. He just misestimated on how early Obito would get there, as the silver haired genin thought the Uchiha would just be on time and not go the extra mile on being there early. Rin always came a bit early to things and Naruto was waiting for all of them anyway. So he understood perfectly why he was the last one there.

But it still made him look like the fool so he didn't like it.

"Ok!" Naruto said, clapping his hands once Kakashi had sat down next to the others. "Now that we're all here, let me explain." He pulled out two bells from his pocket. "I have two bells. You need to have had one bell to pass or you get sent back to the academy. You have until noon to get them. Any questions?"

"Sensei... Why are there only two bells?" Rin asked. "There's three of us."

"Excellent question Rin!" Naruto's smile turned slightly evil. "Because only two of you will pass. The third will go back to the academy."

_What?_

Naruto clicked the timer on and disappeared in a swirl of leaves with a "Good luck!" before any of three genin could say anything.

_Well, this was just great._

xXx

Naruto watched as the three genin took off to find him from his spot in a tree. He hoped he could pass this team. For one, this team seemed to have the markings of getting along. Second, Obito was the last Uchiha, a clan he promised he would protect and obvious failed. He was going to make up for that. Third, Obito was (usually) a happy hyper kid, Kakashi was a mostly silent loner, and Rin was a fangirl but had the markings and determination to be a feared Kunochi.

In short, they reminded him of his old team.

Naruto jumped to the right as kunai and shurikin came at him. He didn't waste a second before grabbing a kunai from his poach to block Kakashi's sword. The kid was good with it, especially since, according to the reports the Hokage had given him yesterday, Kakashi refused any instruction on how to use it outside of what his father taught him before he died and the scrolls he left behind. Quickly going back into the habit of fighting a sword (its been years since he had had to use this. Why was it so easy to slip back into it?), he started taking note of the corrections he would have to make to Kakashi's form.

Soon, Naruto got bored and jumped back. Quickly moving through the Bird and Ram seals, he shouted, "**Wind Ropes no Justu!" **His invisible ropes caught Kakashi half way through a jump and held him upside down in a tree. Naruto smiled and gave a two fingur salute. "Good try. Better luck next time." He then body flickered to the nearby lake, leaving a very pissed off Kakashi.

He checked his reflection to make sure the genjustu on his glasses was still up as none of the kiddies needed to know about his sharingan just yet if they didn't already know before turning back to the woods. He could sense Obito hiding and Naruto wasn't disappointed when a giant fireball came towards him. He smirked and jumped back onto the lake. Quickly, almost to fast to see, he moved through the seals and his next Justu.** "Water Shield no Justu!" **A shield of water sprang up and stopped the fireball, causing the area to be covered in steam. It wasn't hard to find Obito in the steam as the boy hadn't learned how to conceal his charka yet. Naruto was about to use his wind ropes again when a similar scene from his own genin bell test popped into his mind. What his own sensei had done to him was embarressing and he was out for about 15 minutes. Naruto grinned evilly and formed the Ram seal.

"**Leaf Secret Justu! A Thousand Years of Death!"**

"AHHHH-!" Naruto smirked as Obito's shout was cut short by him flying through the air. That should keep him down long enough to go deal with Rin. They still had about an hour. Hopefully they will figure out the true meaning of this test in time.

He ran through the trees and saw that Kakashi was still in the ropes. He wasn't surprised. His chakra was strong and it was going to take more then a child genius to break it. He had made sure that the only way Kakashi was getting out was either a teammate helping or noon.

He stopped when he felt Rin's chakra running towards him. He stopped, created a clone, had the clone sit down against a tree and look asleep, and body flickered behind Rin. The girl skidded to a stop when she finally noticed his clone. She held her breath for a second before sighing and muttering, "Good, he didn't notice me... He's asleep! I could just..."

"Psst. Rin." He whispered. He saw the girl stiffen. "Behind you."

Rin whirled around but before she could see him properly, he casted a weak genjustu. To make sure she isn't hurt, not because he couldn't actually do a better one. She stood there for a moment before screaming and fainting. Naruto blinked and shook his head. Did he over do it? _He can over do it on genjustu_?!

_Since when?!_

He stopped to see if she was going to get back up but had to hid again when he felt the boys come running towards him and Rin. Rin still hadn't gotten back up.

_Well, this was just great._

xXx

Obito rubbed his lower back as he walked through the forest, grumbling about everything.

_Stupid perverted sensei stupid test stupid bells stupid tree I crashed into stupid rock I fell on..._

And so on and so on.

He scowled and looked up. It was almost noon. He was not going back to the academy! He had to get stronger! He had to prove Itachi he could do it and defeat the ex-clan head! But he couldn't do that if he was stuck in school! It was bad enough to be stuck with that stuck up Kakashi. Rin was fine, he liked Rin... alot. But _Kakashi_. Why did he have to be put on a three man team?!

He paused in his thought process. Why did they get put on three man teams? Certainly not to just send one back to the academy. His eyes shone from behind his goggles. Naruto-sensei wanted teamwork! What had he said in the begining?

_'You need to have had one bell to pass or you get sent back to the academy'_

You only had to have had a bell before noon, not have one when the timer went off! He could have cheered if his back didn't still hurt. He figured it out!

"STUPID ROPES!"

...And it sounds like the first teamwork thing he would have to do was save Kakashi. He ran over to where Kakashi's voice was coming from, and saw Kakashi hanging upside down, held by invisible ropes tied to the tree. Obito snickered but disrupted the chakra before Kakashi noticed. Kakashi was quick to catch himself, and didn't fall to the ground in a heap as Obito was hoping. Kakashi glared at him for doing something that the silver haired boy couldn't but that didn't stop the Hatake from muttering, "Thanks..."

Obito nodded and smiled. He waited until Kakashi was standing before he started talking. "Kakashi, I know what we have to do to pass! All we have to do is work to-" A scream cut him off and both he and Kakashi stiffened.

It was Rin's.

"Rin!" He yelled as he ran in the direction the scream came from, with Kakashi following behind him. It wasn't long before they found Rin, who was passed out in a clearing. Shaking her awake, the first thing the girl did was start yelling about him and Kakashi dying and started hugging both of them and crying. Obito didn't know what to do. He liked being hugged by her, of course, but she was crying and saying they had died so he was also extremly worried. He had to laugh at Kakashi's face though. He looked like he was really confused and resisting from pushing Rin off of him. It took a few minutes to get Rin to calm down and by then, Obito had to quickly explain before the timer went out. "Look, this task is about teamwork! There's noway a genin is expected to get a bell from a jonin, espcecially by him or herself. We just need to work together!"

Rin understood as soon as he stopped speaking, which made Obito glad. He didn't think he could have explained better then he did. She seemed right on board. Kakashi however... he didn't seem confused, he just seemed relectant to work with them. Obito looked at him and he could see Rin staring at their teammate out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi stared determined before sighing and nodding his head. obito smiled and for once didn't care when Kakashi decided to take charge.

"Well, it simple. Rin sets up a trap and Obito uses his Fireball justu to send naruto her way. Rin sets off the trap and Obito tries to get the bells. If that doesn't work, I'll use his distracted state and try myself to get the bells." Kakashi said and Rin happily agreed. Obito nodded silently and they were about to run back into the forest when a loud ringing rang through the forest.

It was the timer. It was noon.

Obito deflated. He saw Rin looking at the ground sadly and Kakashi was glaring at a tree as if it the cause of all his problems.

_Well, this was just great._

xXx

Rin looked at the ground sadly. They were going to be sent back to the academy, and she was blaming herself. Would they have had a chance if she followed one of them like she had wanted to instead of running off in a different direction so not to look stupid? Probably not, but it didn't stop her from blaming herself.

Now she was never going to be a good Kunochi.

(She had promised her mom before she died. Did she have to break it?)

Obito would have to wait a even longer to get stronger to kill whoever he needed to kill.

(She was behind all the way, because if Obito wanted to kill someone, then they needed to die. He was too nice a guy to kill someone otherwise.)

Kakashi was going to have a even harder time in becoming a strong ninja.

(She wasn't stupid. She knew he would have became a ninja years ago if it wasn't for that scandel about his father. She was behind him all the way as well.)

She looked up at Naruto-Sensei appearing before them. Why was he smiling? They just failed didn't they?

"Good job! You all pass!"

_Wait what?_

"Obito was right! This task was all about Teamwork! And since he figured it out, he passes! Kakashi could have just scoffed and ran after me -trust me, it had happened to me- but he went along with it and even came up with a plan for all three of you. Thats what passed him." Naruto-Sensei said. He turned to her. "And Rin. For one, you understood and went along easily with what Obito was saying. For another, what you saw in the Hell-viewing Genjustu must mean you care about your teammates." He paused and looked sheepish. "Ya... sorry about that. I didn't think you really had anything that justu could latch onto that bad... sorry. Anyway, thats why you passed." He clapped and smiled at the three of them. "Concrates! You three are my students and full-fleged ninja of the Leaf!" He began to walk away. "Come on! I'll treat you three to ramen! Its lunch time!"

She smiled.

_Well, this was just great!_

xXx

_**That ending was rushed.. oh well. Rin's part just got away from me... she needs more of a backstory here anyway. **_

_**6 reviews? Awesome and thanks! Thats more reviews then I got on my other two Naruto fanfiction! Can I get just as many or even more this time?**_

_**Next is the Wave mission. However, since that arch is so long, and only a few things **_**really **_**change, I'm just going to do the two fights- Haku vs Naruto and his genin team and Haku vs Naruto while Zabuza fights Kakashi and Obito. Yes, this means Haku and Zabuza more or less swap places.**_

_**See you next time and review please~!**_


End file.
